


Accident and Emergency

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really bad but y'know. For Abbie, as always. - Cas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accident and Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad but y'know. For Abbie, as always. - Cas

“Dean, I need your help.”

Dean glanced up from his phone and snorted. “How the fuck did you manage to do that?”

Cas pouted and struggled a little, looking adorable with his hand trapped in a vase, standing by the door. Dean locked his phone and put it down, before getting up and crossing the room to his boyfriend. It only took a few tugs for Dean to know that the vase was really and truly stuck, and that it wouldn’t come out on it’s own.

“What were you even doing?” Dean chuckled, trying to ease it off unsuccessfully, hand wrapped around Cas’s wrist. 

“I was trying to clean it!” Cas continued to pout, huffing gently. “You always leave the flowers in there for too long and it stains the bottom!”

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Why didn’t you just break the vase?”

Cas looked scandalised. “Break it!? Dean this vase is beautiful, how could you even think about breaking it!? It’s art, Dean.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Fine then, Picasso, we have to go to the A&E to get it off then.” He stood up and slid his phone into his pocket, picking up his keys and a jacket, putting it over Cas’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

The drive to the hospital was short, but that didn’t stop Castiel from complaining all the way there.

The waiting room was full, so Cas took a seat while dean stood beside him, whining about the long wait. 

As time passed, the room began to empty and Cas’s mood gradually improved, sitting on Dean’s lap when he sat down and cuddling into his chest. 

The doctors got it off easily, and they walked out of the doctors office hand in hand, cas holding the vase in his other hand, looking much happier than he did before. The car ride back was considerably more enjoyable experience for both of them and Cas even sang along to the radio sometimes. 

“Thanks for helping.” Cas blushed and cuddled up to his boyfriend later than night, his head tickling Dean’s chin.


End file.
